Mi Navidad
by Ilyann
Summary: Neville odia la Navidad. La detesta, la aborrece con todas sus fuerzas. No puede evitar que la melancolía y la añoranza se apoderen de él durante estas fechas. Regalo para Angelia.


_Este fic se lo dedico a Angelia Lovegood . Gracias por ser mi más fiel lectora y por apoyarme con todo lo que escribo. Tómate esto como un pequeño obsequio navideño. Espero que te guste. _

_**Disclaimer**: Todo el mérito de la historia de Harry Potter, así como los millones que ésta ha generado, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios de este fanfic son creación mía. _

_Esta historia se sitúa en el transcurso del sexto libro._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mi Navidad**

Era Navidad.

Nochebuena para ser más exactos.

Luces de todos los colores imaginables empañan el Gran Comedor, brillando por sí solas y otorgándole al lugar una atmósfera de lo más festiva. Un imponente abeto navideño de más de tres metros de altura, esmeradamente decorado por el mismísimo Rubeus Hagrid, se alzaba en medio del comedor.

Aquel año, un número muy elevado de alumnos había decidido quedarse a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts, por lo cual, el Gran Comedor se encontraba inmerso en un tumulto de animadas conversaciones y risas. Los chicos coreaban villancicos e intercambiaban muestras de afecto mientras la suculenta cena de Navidad llegaba a su fin.

Incapaz de soportar un segundo más aquel ambiente, Neville se levantó del banco en el que se encontraba apalancado y, tras rechazar amablemente un trozo de turrón que uno de los elfos domésticos le ofrecía, salió del Gran Comedor lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron.

Una vez en el exterior, dejó que la fría brisa invernal le recorriera el cuerpo a sus anchas. La noche era poco menos que helada y desde hacía rato, unos diminutos copos de nieve se desprendían del oscuro cielo que, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba oculto tras un acopio de densas nubes.

Neville cerró los ojos, consciente entonces de la terrible soledad que lo envolvía. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que prácticamente le impedía respirar con normalidad y la garganta le picaba peligrosamente. No iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Ya no era un niño, bien lo había demostrado el año pasado en el Ministerio de Magia. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero aquellos tristes argumentos eran insuficientes. Notando como una rebelde lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, se alejó del castillo, buscando la paz y tranquilidad que el concurrido lugar no le ofrecía.

Odiaba la Navidad. Odiaba las risas y la felicidad que se apoderaban de sus compañeros en aquellas fechas. Odiaba los adornos que se sucedían por todo el castillo y por los dormitorios. Odiaba los triviales regalos que sus compañeros intercambiaban como si se tratase de caramelos. Pero, sobretodo, odiaba a los alumnos que volvían a sus casas para pasar las Navidades con sus respectivas familias.

Aquellas fechas lograban que toda la aflicción y la tristeza que albergaba en su corazón aflorasen al exterior. Y siempre era en forma de lágrimas. Le hubiese gustado que la alegría de sus compañeros y amigos fuese contagiosa, pero lamentablemente no era así. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer de allí.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pasos lo habían conducido directamente hacia el lago. Las nubes se desplazaron un poco, permitiendo que la sutil luz de la luna cayera sobre la cristalina agua, haciéndola brillar casi de manera hipnótica. Sin poderlo evitar, Neville se dejó caer sobre las mustias hierbas y extendió los brazos, dejando que el frío penetrase por sus huesos. Consciente de que el llanto comenzaba a aflorar, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a dejar la mente en blanco.

-¿Neville? –susurró una tímida voz a sus espaldas.

El muchacho se incorporó de sopetón y volteó la cabeza, intentando enfocar a la dueña de aquella voz. Una muchacha de nítidos ojos azules se encontraba a unos metros de él.

-Luna... –susurró el muchacho, intentando en vano ocultar los restos de recientes lágrimas en su cara.

La muchacha se acercó a Neville con paso calmado y se arrodilló frente a él, dejando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros. La tenue luz de la luna le iluminaba parcialmente la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con voz soñadora-. Te he visto salir del Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el diablo y me preguntaba si...

Pero su voz se interrumpió en el momento en el que Neville se convulsionó ligeramente y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas. El muchacho, algo avergonzado por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, intentó apartarse un poco, pero Luna lo atrajo hacia sí y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Neville se sentía cada vez peor. Y lo más grave de todo era que si alguien le hubiese preguntado por qué se sentía así, no hubiese sabido responderle con exactitud el porqué. Era una extraña mezcla entre melancolía y añoranza que no conseguía arrancarse del pecho. Se había instalado ahí y parecía decidida a no desaparecer.

Así que lloró. Lloró como un niño en el hombro de Luna, dejando que cada lágrima derramada arrastrara consigo parte del desconsuelo que sentía, mientras la Ravenclaw le pasaba las manos por la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo aunque sólo fuera un poco.

No hubiese sabido decir cuánto tiempo se quedaron en aquella posición, pero a él le parecieron años. Cuando por fin el llanto comenzó a cesar, se apartó un poco de Luna y con el puño de la túnica secó los últimos rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

-Lo siento... –se disculpó con total sinceridad el muchacho. Y era verdad que lo sentía. Le sabía mal haber montado aquel numerito delante de ella, pero verdaderamente necesitaba desahogarse.

-Neville¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó la muchacha-. Todo el mundo está en el Gran Comedor celebrando la Navidad. ¿Por qué no estás festejando con ellos¿Qué te sucede?

-No tengo nada que celebrar con ellos –soltó el chico mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo. No estaba resultando muy elocuente que digamos, y aquello lo hacía sentir aún más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía.

Luna, por su parte, se quedó de rodillas, escudriñando con atención el rostro compungido de Neville durante algunos segundos. Finalmente, y sin preguntar nada más, la muchacha se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a su amigo. Neville la miró algo confundido, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía. Al ver que el Gryffindor no reaccionaba, ella misma tomó su mano y lo obligó a incorporarse. Inmediatamente después, tiró de él en dirección al castillo.

-Luna, espera...-pidió éste-. No quiero volver al Gran Comedor, no creo que...

-No vamos al Gran Comedor –le respondió ésta con un deje de misterio en la voz.

Neville la miró sin comprender, pero no hizo nada por detenerla. Entraron en el castillo y, tal como Luna había afirmado, pasaron de largo del Gran Comedor, dónde el festejo seguía latente. Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir los peldaños sin decir nada. Luna parecía tener muy claro a dónde iban, pero a Neville aquello ya comenzaba a inquietarlo. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, le preguntó:

-Oye, Luna¿a dónde me llevas?

Ésta ladeó la cabeza y sonrió dejando entrever una hilera de blancos dientes.

-Si lo que no quieres es celebrar la Navidad con tus compañeros, entonces vamos a celebrarla nosotros dos a nuestra manera.

Luna y sus juegos de palabras.

-Esto, Luna... Te agradezco tu buena intención, pero no tengo ganas de celebraciones –repuso él con cautela, intentando no parecer descortés-. Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi habitación y...

Luna se llevó un dedo a los labios y Neville calló en el acto.

-Confía en mí –dijo la muchacha con sencillez.

El Gryffindor no añadió nada más y dejó que Luna lo guiase por el castillo a sus anchas. Cruzaron un par de pasillos y doblaron unas cuantas esquinas, mientras el silencio los envolvía por completo. Cuando aquello ya comenzaba a resultar algo incómodo, Luna se detuvo en seco, provocando que Neville casi chocara con ella.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció ella casi en un susurro.

Neville observó que se habían detenido frente a una puerta que le resultaba de lo más familiar. Tras observarla durante unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta que se trataba de la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Oye, Luna...

-Sshht –dijo ella llevándose de nuevo el dedo índice a los labios. Sigilosamente metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y extrajo la varita. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apuntó con ella a la cerradura de la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Neville.

-Alohomora –dijo con voz apenas audible.

Con un "clic", la puerta cedió con lentitud ante ellos emitiendo un chirrido.

-¡Luna, qué haces! –la reprendió Neville mirando a derecha y a izquierda para asegurarse que nadie los había visto. Para su suerte, en aquellos momentos todo ser viviente de Hogwarts se encontraba en el Gran Comedor-. Si nos pillan nos pueden...

Luna no le dio tiempo a acabar lo que quiera que fuese a decir, ya que con un movimiento rápido lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo empujó hacia el interior del despacho y, tras entrar ella también, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Neville sentía la adrenalina correr pos sus venas. Cada vez entendía menos lo que Luna se proponía con todo aquello.

-Luna¿qué pretendes? –le preguntó sin miramientos.

-Ya te lo he dicho –dijo ella-. Vamos a celebrar la Navidad como es debido.

-Pero qué...

Luna echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro del despacho. Cogió algo de uno de los potes que yacía en el borde del escritorio y acto seguido se volteó y miró al Gryffindor con intensidad.

-Ven –le pidió tendiéndole la mano que tenía libre. La confusión de Neville aumentaba por momentos, pero había algo en la mirada de Luna que le obligó a estrechar su mano sin rechistar. Ella lo arrastró literalmente hacia la otra punta del despacho y se detuvo justo delante de la chimenea. Entonces arrojó en su interior lo que quiera que hubiese cogido de la mesa de McGonagall y unas llamas verdes comenzaron a crepitar con fuerza, provocando que Neville retrocediera instintivamente.

El muchacho comprendió entonces que lo que Luna había tomado de aquel pote eran polvos flu, y le echó una rápida ojeada a su compañera, intentando descifrar qué alocada idea rondaba por su cabeza. Se preguntó a dónde pensaba llevarlo a celebrar aquella supuesta Navidad. Por un momento pensó en salir corriendo de allí, pero desechó rápidamente la idea, teniendo en cuenta todas las molestias que se estaba tomando la Ravenclaw por él. No podía hacerle aquel desplante. Además, no podía negar que todo aquello había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Tan sólo deseó que lo llevase a un lugar tranquilo, porque, a decir verdad, no tenía cuerpo para juergas salvajes.

Luna introdujo un pie en la chimenea y Neville la imitó.

-Hospital San Mungo, cuarta planta –dijo la rubia con voz alta y clara.

El corazón de Neville pareció dejar de latir por unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa de la sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada, porque inmediatamente después todo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el despacho de la profesora McGonagall había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un pasillo blanco escasamente iluminado.

Por unos segundos, el muchacho se quedó paralizado en el interior de la chimenea, sin atreverse a salir. La emoción comenzó a apoderarse de él al comprender lo que Luna pretendía con toda aquella parafernalia. Notó por un momento como las piernas le flaqueaban y sintió la necesidad de aferrar con fuerza la mano de Luna. Los labios de ésta se curvaron en una sonrisa y lo alentó a salir de la chimenea.

-Si McGonagall se entera de que hemos usado la red-flu sin su permiso...-dijo Neville en un vano intento por disimular la agitación que sentía.

Pero ella se limitó estrecharle la mano con comprensión, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo sin necesidad de palabras. Neville le devolvió una sonrisa y se dirigió como un autómata hacia una de las habitaciones que había al final del desierto pasillo mientras Luna lo seguía unos pasos por detrás. El muchacho se detuvo ante una puerta que yacía entreabierta y, tras inspirar aire un par de veces, entró en la habitación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a sus padres durmiendo plácidamente en dos camas apenas separadas la una de la otra. Luna sonrió ampliamente y abandonó la habitación, dejando algo de intimidad a la familia Longbottom.

Neville se acercó a las camas, procurando no hacer ruido al caminar, y los contempló en silencio, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La oscuridad de la estancia le impedía ver con nitidez sus rostros, pero podía sentirlos cerca. Percibía la respiración pausada de su madre y los leves ronquidos de su padre. Sin poderlo evitar, se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Alice y le tomó una mano con delicadeza. Le sorprendió comprobar que de ellas emanaba una calidez asombrosa. Se aferró a ellas como si le fuese la vida en ello y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los ojos de su madre lo observaban con detenimiento en la oscuridad.

-Lo siento, mamá... –se disculpó el muchacho-. No quise despertarte.

No le entendía. No le oía. Sabía que a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros de él, su madre no podía escucharle. Sus palabras no le llegaban. La mente de la mujer se encontraba en un lugar al que él, por más que quisiera, no podía llegar. Pero aún así, se sentía feliz. Se sentía feliz con el solo hecho de poder estrechar una de sus manos. La añoranza que hasta segundos atrás le había oprimido el corazón, comenzó a disiparse muy lentamente. Alice parpadeó un par de veces y, finalmente, se incorporó en la cama, provocando que Frank, que yacía tumbado boca abajo en la cama de al lado, también abriera los ojos.

-No, mamá, no es necesario que te levantes... –intentó disuadirla Neville.

La mujer se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bata del hospital y de él extrajo un arrugado papel de caramelo. Alice se lo ofreció a Neville al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa y su hijo lo tomó con sumo cuidado, como quien recibe el mayor de los tesoros.

El muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama de su madre y se aferró a la cintura de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su aroma lo embriagase por completo y que el calor de su cuerpo impregnara sus sentidos.

Alice comenzó entonces a tararear una canción mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su hijo de manera ausente. Frank, por su parte, contemplaba la escena sin ser plenamente consciente de ella y, de vez en cuando, hacía ademán de decir algo, pero de su boca no llegaba a salir ningún sonido.

-Feliz Navidad –dijo Neville en un susurró casi inaudible. Y, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, deseó con toda su alma que sus palabras llegasen a oídos de sus padres. Quería que supieran que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, seguían pasando las Navidades juntos. Como debía ser. Como la familia que eran.

Quizás no cantaban villancicos bajo el muérdago como muchas familias hacían, como tampoco intercambiaban caros regalos entre ellos. Pero estaban juntos. De un modo u otro, los Longbottom permanecía unidos.

Aquella era _su_ Navidad.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Los primeros rayos de sol ya despuntaban y los tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por los empañados cristales del Hospital San Mungo. Al percatarse de que ya estaba amaneciendo, Neville se puso en pie y, con pesar, soltó la mano de su madre, que se había quedado dormida horas atrás, al igual que su padre.

Aún con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta les echó una última ojeada y, finalmente, abandonó la habitación. Nada más salir vio que Luna lo estaba esperando. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto indefinido. Neville le tocó el hombro para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-¿Ya? –preguntó ella simplemente.

Neville no supo muy bien qué hacer o qué decir en aquellos momentos. Experimentó de repente una oleada de gratitud y cariño hacia su amiga que no podía expresarse con simples palabras. Un "gracias" hubiese resultado insulso y carente de significado en comparación a lo que quería transmitirle. Permaneció unos segundos estático, sin apenas moverse, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese hacerle entender a Luna lo que verdaderamente significaba para él el hecho de verla allí, a su lado, apoyándolo y ofreciéndole su amistad incondicional sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

Pero una vez más, fue la Ravenclaw la que tomó las riendas del asunto. Le acarició una mejilla con ternura y, tras abrazarlo con profundo cariño, le susurró al oído:

-Feliz Navidad, Neville.

El Gryffindor exhaló un sonoro suspiro y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga de igual forma.

-Feliz Navidad, Luna.

Quizás la Navidad no fuese tan odiosa después de todo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Personalmente, yo soy una de las personas a las que la Navidad la pone de lo más sensiblona u.uU. (¿se nota?)Y creo que Neville es uno de los personajes que peor debe pasarlo en estas fechas tan familiares. Así que he intentado reflejar como creo que se siente Neville durante Navidad. En fin, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS__ y que paséis unas felices fiestas!_

_Y ahora... ¿un pequeño review?_


End file.
